It is the present practice in the art to fabricate moveable bulkheads for swimming pools with supporting wheels mounted on the ends of the bulkhead with the wheels being positioned on tracks that extend along the length of the pool.
Prior art supporting wheels have rim portions formed of hard plastic and rubber materials due to the smooth, quiet operational characteristics of such wheels when operated on tracks formed by stainless steel portions of the gutter. With the advent of larger pools and longer and heavier bulkheads a problem has been present in that wheels having rim portions formed of hard plastic and rubber materials become deformed under the increased loadings and take an out-of-round "set" or configuration when they remain stationary under load for extended periods of time. As a result, the deformed wheels resist movement and are no longer smooth in operation. Another problem has been present in that the supporting wheels for such bulkheads inherently tend to bind, causing canting and jamming that arrest movement when the bulkhead is being repositioned.